Frozen Cherry Blossoms
by SmilingArtist
Summary: What if Byakuya never met Hisana in the first place. What if he had met Rukia instead? And what if he finds himself warming up to her and re-vice versa? -ByaRuki-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**  
My first Bleach fanfic! And it's on my favourite pairing; ByaRuki. I love ByaRuki so much and I just love the episode where Byakuya had called Rukia his pride! Just to let you know, this pairing isn't incest so it's NOT weird or wrong. If you don't like this pairing then don't bother reading this. I'm not forcing any of you to read this fanfic at all. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Bleach of any of it's characters.

**-X-**

**FROZEN CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

**-X-**

**Summary:** What if Byakuya never met Hisana in the first place. What if he had met Rukia instead? And what if he finds himself warming up to her and re-vice versa?

**Pairing:** ByaRuki

**Genre:** Drama / Romance

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts_

**-X-**

**Chapter One**

**-X-**

A black haired man stared at the scroll placed in front of his eyes. With pale hands, he unrolled the scroll and scanned his gray eyes across the message written on it. After looking over it for the fifth and final time, he frowned.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not a happy guy.

Why does he need to go check up on the progress of the Shinigamis in training when this job is more than suitable for a lieutenant much less a captain like him. Byakuya inwardly sighed but his facial expressions remained expressionless. He got up from his desk and grabbed his white captain's haori that was folded nicely on his bed. After getting fully dressed, Byakuya walked out of his room and into the hallways of the Kuchiki manor. He proceeded towards the academy in silence. This day just couldn't get any worse. But then he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his grandfather.

**-X-**

'_Byakuya,' Kuchiki Ginrei said as he took a sip of his tea._

_Byakuya merely stared at his grandfather._

'_It's already been fifty year since you became the Kuchiki family's head. I think it's about time that you find a woman suitable to be your wife,' the old man said._

'…' _was Byakuya's response._

**-X-**

Byakuya inwardly sighed again. How in the world is he supposed to find someone suitable? Sure he had millions of fans in Seireitei but all of them just like him for either his looks or his money. He refuses to spend the rest of his life with a person like that. Although he wouldn't admit it, Byakuya actually wants someone to love him for him and not his looks or his money. But is there such a person like that in the world, he asked himself.

**-X-**

Rukia stared outside the windows of the academy classroom in thought. Her childhood friend, Abarai Renji and herself had just entered the Shinigami Training Academy two months ago and things were going quite well. Although Rukia had trouble with her katana skills she is exceptionally good in kidou. Renji on the other hand was opposite; he's good in wielding a katana but his kidou skills are lacking.

Suddenly a hard chop on her head snapped her out of her thoughts. Rukia clutched her head and glared at the person who did that.

'Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?!'

The person in front of her raised a red eyebrow.

'I should be the one asking you that question. Haven't you noticed that class has ended ten minutes ago?' Abarai Renji asked the raven haired girl.

Rukia ceased her glared and looked around the classroom, realizing that Renji was right. Everyone had left and it was just the two of them in the room.

'Idiot,' Renji's voice came.

Without thinking, Rukia whacked the red haired boy over the head.

'What the hell. What was that for, Rukia?!' Renji yelled.

'For calling me an idiot when you're one yourself,' Rukia said calmly.

'Why you…!'

Rukia smiled. It has been a long time since the both of them had spent a lot of time arguing these days ever since both of them enrolled into the academy. They've always been busy with training to spend anymore time together as friends. So having this small argument with Renji has brightened up Rukia's mood.

'Hey, Rukia,' Renji waved his hand in front of the girl's face, snapping her out of her daze.

'What?'

'We're going to be late to our next class,' Renji stated, walking towards the door.

'Hey, wait up!'

Rukia and Renji arrived at the training grounds and discovered that the people around them were a lot noisier than ever.

'What's going on?' Rukia asked.

'Hey, Kira!' Renji called out to a blonde haired boy walking past.

The blonde haired boy, Kira Izuru stopped in his tracks and turned to face the two.

'What is it, Abarai-kun?' he asked.

'What's going on around here?' Rukia asked for Renji.

'Someone heard that there's going to be one of the Gotei 13 members here today to observe us in our training. They say that that person is going to see who is worthy to be one of the officers in the Gotei 13 squads,' Izuru explained.

Renji's eyes lit up with interest. 'A member of the Gotei 13, huh?' he said, rubbing his chin in thought.

'Don't get your hopes up, Renji. There no chance that you'll be able to get into any of the squads with your lame kidou abilities,' Rukia teased him.

Renji glared at Rukia with anger written clearly on his face. 'Well you're zanpakuto skills aren't that hot either!'

'W-what did you say?!'

'You heard me!'

Izuru backed away from the two quarrelling friends.

'At least I don't have weird eyebrows!' Rukia spluttered.

Renji's eye twitched at the comment. 'Well, at least I didn't forget my zanpakuto in the classroom,' he said through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger.

Rukia looked down at her hip and gasped, realizing that her zanpakuto was not strapped to it.

'Damn it,' she muttered.

'Who's the idiot now?' Renji said in a mocking tone.

Rukia glared. 'Once I get my zanpakuto you're going to be sorry,' she threatened, sprinting off towards the classroom. Upon arriving, Rukia immediately spotted it lying on her chair untouched. She sighed in relief after spotting it. Rukia quickly grabbed her zanpakuto and strapped in on her hips before dashing out of the classroom, praying to herself that she wasn't late. As she turned a corner, the raven haired girl felt herself bumping into something hard. She fell down and groaned in pain.

'What was that?' she asked herself and then glared at the thing that she bumped into. It turns out that it wasn't a thing but instead, a person.

The man stared down at the girl glaring at him before lifting his head up and started walking away.

Rukia's eye twitched in anger.

'You could at least help me up,' she muttered, picking herself off the floor.

After hearing that comment the man stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

'Why should I dirty my hands by touching the likes of you,' he said calmly; his cold eyes boring holes into her body.

Rukia inwardly shivered but gave the person a death glare.

_Heartless bastard, _she thought angrily, before walking away towards the training grounds.

The black haired man stared at the retreating back of the girl. Interesting, he mused. Never once in his life has anyone ever given him that look before. He always gets looks of admiration or looks of fear from others, but never looks of hate. The corners of Byakuya's mouth twitched up slightly. Yes, that girl is really interesting.

Byakuya quickly put back on his emotionless look and continued forward.

'Kuchiki-taichou,' the teachers of the academy said and bowed at the Sixth Division Captain as he walked past with an aloof expression on his face. Byakuya nodded and turned to a guy with spiky raven haired with a 69 tattoo on his face.

'Hisagi Shuuhei?' he asked.

The raven haired man nodded. 'That's me, Kuchiki-taichou.'

'I'll be checking the progress of your students first,' Byakuya said.

Shuuhei nodded and led him towards the training field.

**-X-**

Rukia breathed out a sigh of relief as she returned to the training grounds just in time.

'I see you made it,' Renji said walking up to her. Rukia responded by hitting him in the face with her zanpakuto.

'What the hell?!'

'That was for not telling me earlier that I had left my zanpakuto in the classroom.'

Renji gave her a deadpanned look. 'You're the one that forgot,' he said and received another blow to the head.

'Ow!'

Rukia smirked.

'So what took you so long anyways?' Renji asked, rubbing his slightly bruised head.

Rukia's smirk fell as she remembered what happened.

'Well, I ran into a rude heartless bastard,' she said annoyed.

Renji raised an eyebrow. 'A rude heartless bastard?' he questioned.

Rukia nodded with a scowl on her pretty face. 'Yeah and I'll be god damned grateful if I never see him ever again!' she exclaimed.

Renji chuckled.

'Alright everyone, sorry for the wait,' a voice said.

They both turned around to see Shuuhei standing there with two other Shinigamis at his side.

'Before we start today's exercise I have an announcement to make. We have a special guest from the Gotei 13 squads here to view everyone's progress. He will determine which of you can graduate early and enter the Gotei 13 squads,' Shuuhei explained.

Murmuring started to occur within the crowd of Shinigamis.

'Silence,' Shuuhei commanded and everything went quiet again. 'Now, let me introduce you to Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division.'

Shuuhei moved aside and Rukia's jaw nearly dropped. Standing there in all his glory was the man she had bumped into a few minutes ago.

'It's the rude heartless bastard from before!'

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
That's the first chapter. I've already typed up the next chapter but before I post it up I would like to have five reviews. No flames! Five reviews aren't too much to ask for so please review.

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks for reading this story. As I promised here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short.

**-X-**

**Chapter Two**

**-X-**

'It's the rude heartless bastard from before!'

Rukia's voice rang through the clearing of the forest. Everything was silent. People from all around gave the raven haired girl looks of surprise, looks of hate and most of all, looks of pity. Pity because of what Byakuya would do to her after being disrespected like that. To their surprise, Byakuya remained unfazed, as if expecting this to happen and merely stared at the infuriated girl with his gray eyes.

'R-Rukia?' Renji said slightly shocked. Never once in his life has he ever seen her like this.

'Hey you!' Shuuhei's voice boomed. Rukia snapped her attention towards the raven haired Shinigami. 'This kind of behavior is unacceptable. Apologize right now.'

Rukia shifted her attention back towards Byakuya who just simply stared at her with an aloof expression. She gave him a glare and then turned back to Shuuhei.

'Why should I? He's the one that should apologize to me for what he said,' Rukia nearly shouted, restraining herself from doing so.

'What I merely said earlier was the truth,' Byakuya stated; eyes closed.

Rukia gritted her teeth.

'Stop this at once,' Shuuhei said, giving Rukia a glare.

Rukia frowned at him.

Shuuhei sighed inwardly. 'Alright, let's get started,' he said. 'Today's exercise would be on teamwork…'

Rukia wasn't listening. Instead, she was staring, or more like, glaring at a certain someone. Never in her life has she met someone so rude, so infuriating and at the same time so good looking…wait a minute! Good looking, him?! Rukia mentally slapped herself. What the hell was she thinking? Him, the rude heartless bastard is good looking?!

'Rukia…'

_Yeah right… _Rukia rolled her eyes. _Besides, what's with those girly hairclips on his head anyways? _She thought, looking at his shiny Kenseikan.

'Rukia…'

_What's so special about him anyways?!_

'Hey, Rukia!'

Renji whacked Rukia hard on top of her head.

'Ow, what the hell was that for, you idiot?!' Rukia gave the red head an angry glare as she clutched her head.

Renji scoffed. 'If you weren't so busy day dreaming you would have noticed that everyone's gone already,' he said with his arms folded.

Rukia looked around and only saw Renji and Izuru.

'We better hurry and get this task done,' Izuru said.

'What are we suppose to do?' Rukia asked.

Renji scoffed again. 'Weren't you even listening?'

Rukia ignored him.

'Hisagi-san told us that we're supposed to work in a group of three and use our teamwork to defeat the fake Hollows in this forest,' Izuru explained.

Rukia nodded understandingly.

'Heh, I bet that I'll be able to defeat all of them in this forest by myself single-handedly,' Renji smirked.

'Don't get too cocky, Renji,' Rukia warned him.

'But you know that it's true, Rukia.'

Izuru sighed and rolled his eyes. 'I've got a plan,' he said. Renji and Rukia turned their attention towards him and started listening carefully.

**-X-**

'I'm sorry about that girl's behavior, Kuchiki-taichou,' Shuuhei apologized and bowed at the captain.

Byakuya nodded. 'What's her name?' he asked.

'Rukia. She's from the 78th District of Rukongai,' Shuuhei explained.

_Rukia, huh?_ Byakuya thought; the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly.

'Hisagi-san!' a Shinigami cried with panic in his tone.

'What's wrong?'

The Shinigami took in a deep breath before speaking. 'Hollows!' he said. 'We discovered that there are real Hollows in the forest grounds right now!'

'What did you say?!'

**-X-**

'A Hollow's coming,' Izuru signaled the others. 'Get ready, Rukia-san.'

Rukia nodded and stepped in front of the fake Hollow and began an incantation. The Hollow roared and launched itself at her. Rukia held her hands out in front of her face and then spoke in a loud voice.

'Hadou no 33: Sokatsui!'

Blue flames appeared at the palm of her hand and shot towards the fake Hollow. The Hollow got knocked back and tried to escape in the opposite direction.

Rukia smirked. 'Renji, Kira, it's coming your way!' she called.

Renji and Izuru nodded at each other as the fake Hollow came into sight. With a battle cry, they both slashed their zanpakuto at the Hollow, causing it to cry out in pain and disappear.

'Well, that was easy,' Renji commented. 'I wish we could battle real Hollows instead of fake ones.'

'Let's head back,' Izuru said. Renji and Rukia both agreed and started to walk back to the forest clearing. The sun began set and the skies grew darker.

Suddenly, Rukia froze in her tracks. She clutched her arms in fright.

_What's this feeling? It's so cold, _she thought, looking behind her only to find nothing.

'Rukia, what's wrong?' Renji asked concerned.

Rukia shook her head. 'Nothing, I just thought that I felt something strange,' she said truthfully.

Renji and Izuru both exchanged confused looks.

'Are you sure you're alright, Rukia-san?' Izuru asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Rukia said slightly annoyed. 'Let's go.'

Renji shrugged his shoulders and continued forward with Izuru and Rukia following behind.

Rukia slowed down once again as she felt the presence of the thing grow closer.

_What's going on? _She wondered. Then, she heard Renji and Izuru's gasps.

'What's wrong?' she asked, walking up to them. The sight made her gasp as well. In front of them is a really large Hollow. It had a lizard like body with pale green skin. Its tail was long and sharp, making it really dangerous if you got hit with it. It gave a sharp screech and the three could do nothing but watch in horror.

The Huge Hollow used its tail and swung it at the three unexpectedly. Renji and Izuru both hit the ground hard while Rukia got painfully swung towards a tree trunk.

Rukia gasped in pain as she hit her back against the tree painfully.

'Rukia!' she heard Renji's voice shout in panic.

Then she suddenly felt herself being lifted by the Hollows scaly hand.

'**What high reiatsu you have there,' **the Huge Hollow said and laughed. **'You would make one fine snack.'**

Rukia felt the Hollow clench its hands around her more tightly and she felt herself losing oxygen.

_I can't breathe,_ She thought painfully. Rukia closed her eyes as she felt herself being lifted closer to the Hollow's mouth.

'Scatter: Senbonzakura.'

Rukia heard the Huge Hollow letting out a painful cry and she felt the grip around her loosening. She braced herself for the hard impact but instead found herself being held carefully in someone's arms. Rukia opened her eyes painfully to see a pair of gray eyes staring down at her.

_I-it's him…_ was her last thought before she drifted into the world of darkness.

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
That's all for now. The next chapter might be out a bit later because I'm going to focus on writing my _Gakuen Alice_ stories now. It's a really great anime/manga. Anyways, I'd like to have at least ten reviews this time please. Flames are not accepted. Thanks for reading!

**-X-**

**The Pretty List:**

_Tara-Yo_

_elevenstoriesup_

_slykittymeowmeow_

_wynn12_

_katzemadchenchan_

_Byakuya Sama_

_littlesilverflower_

_polagra_

_ByaRukifan_

_fanofanime_

Thank you all for reviewing on the last chapter!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


End file.
